Rogue
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Shepard and her team of humans and turians is sent to find a retrieve a rogue Spectre. When the rogue turns out to be a ghost from her past how will the Commander handle it? Set after Me3. Rated for language and possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is set far into the future after Me3. Since I am not a game developer I don't know what happens in Me3 we'll just assume that Shepard kicks the reaper's asses and everyone lives. Yay! Shepard is such a badass. This is a heavily military oriented fic. I'm not a military expert so forgive me if this seems a bit mellow for the military. I guess being engaged to a soldier inspires me a little. :] Enjoy.

"Shepard." Anderson smiled as the Commander entered the conference room. "I'm glad to see that you made it back, mostly unscathed." They shook hands and Shepard fed him a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sure you are, Councilor." She said and shook some of her shoulder length brown hair to the side so Anderson could get a good look at the claw marks that cut across the left side of her face from hair line to ear.

"Damn Shepard, you're lucky the eye didn't go." He said noting that the deepest gash stopped just below her eyebrow and started again at her cheekbone.

"I promise I still would have been of use to you." She said dryly. "One eye or two." The pair skirted the conference table on the way to their seats at the other end. The table was segregated with five humans on the left and five turians on the right, not counting Councilor Velarn. Shepard wasn't one to question the council, not since the reaper invasion when they started taking her seriously, but this was an odd congregation.

Multiple human soldiers congratulated the Commander on her safe return as she passed. She nodded her thanks and turned her attention to the turian side of the table. It was difficult to tell emotions by looking at their faces, but a quick glance in their predatory eyes told the Commander which ones were excited, scared, and of all things bored. Each of them bore a different clan marking. Her attention snagged on a turian at the end of the table. His plates and skin were different shades of brown, but it was the blue paint on his cheeks that caught her eye. A former team member of hers had worn the same markings. She could have sworn that he smiled at the talon marks that marred her face.

"Damn Commander, that looks nasty." The man next to her commented. He pointed to his face as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Just because she didn't see it didn't mean she wasn't aware of the burning scratches that cut across her once decent features.

"That, Cale, is what happens when a turian runs out of ammo and goes manic on your face." Shepard formed a smile of her own and stared the smiling turian down as she took her seat. "Obviously he didn't get the chance to finish the job." The turian growled lowly in his chest and Shepard's smile only widened.

"Shepard." Anderson cautioned in her ear. The Commander waved him off but stopped taunting the turian.

"I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called to this meeting." Velarn said from the head of the turian side of the table. "In short, one of our Spectres has gone rogue and we would like to have him back." The room grew tenser as the news settled. The last Spectre to go rogue had destroyed half of the Citadel and killed countless people on the way. Shepard felt a grim frown take over her features. "We are not sure why he has gone rogue and frankly it doesn't matter. It is your job to retrieve him."

"Wait," one of the human soldiers, Johnson, interrupted, "you need ten people to take down one Spectre and bring him back here?" Velarn nodded, looking a bit annoyed.

"He has experience in the turian military, C-sec, and his own endeavors." Velarn's eyes met Shepard's at that moment. Shepard furrowed her brow, but Velarn looked away before any silent messages could be sent. Any that she understood anyway. "This is a highly trained individual. He is an adept sniper so keep away from open spaces where you could easily be picked off." Velarn fired up his omni-tool and the projection of a planet sprouted in the center of the table. "He was last seen on Intai'sei in the Phoenix system somewhere in the south eastern hemisphere. You will begin your search here." Various members of the group nodded.

"Commander Shepard has been kind of enough to lend us the Normandy SR-2 for this mission." Anderson spoke up from the head of the human side of the table. "It is being equipped with dextro-amino commodities as we speak. A turian chef will be aboard along with Mess Sergeant Gardner, who is a capable cook with levo and dextro foods." Anderson fired up his own omni-tool and the planet projection was replaced by the Normandy. "The observation ports are being converted into barracks." As he spoke the observation ports lit up green to emphasize their location. "The human barracks will be on the starboard side and the turian barracks on the port." Anderson sighed and laced his fingers together. "I know that everyone here has their own opinions of the other race. Do not cause any trouble on Commander Shepard's ship. She will take it as a personal offense and I think we all know what happens to people who personally offend her." Shepard smiled at the stares she received.

"Your squad leaders will be Commander Shepard and Commander Vorik." Velarn said gesturing towards Shepard and a gray turian with white marking down his face seated across from her. He nodded politely in her direction and she returned the favor. "You don't think without their permission. Understood?" All of the turians confirmed their understanding. The humans looked at Shepard where she sat smiling. Most of them didn't know her all that well. Oh how she loved toying with the newbies.

"The Normandy leaves at 1100 hours. I suggest you take care of whatever business you have and make your way to the docking bay as soon as you can." Anderson said. "Anyone who does not report to the Normandy at 1100 will be arrested for defying a direct order from the Council." This time everyone nodded their understanding. "Mission details will be uploaded to your omni-tools before you board the Normandy. Dismissed."

Shepard rose to leave but Anderson dropped a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Commander, this may have more personal ties to you. I trust that you will do what is necessary no matter what." Shepard stared at him confused and he glanced at Velarn out of the corner of his eye. They weren't supposed to tell her who the rogue was.

"Of course, Councilor." Shepard replied smiling unhappily. Anderson nodded and released her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well the file for the next chapter of A Whole New Kind of Trouble II is corrupted. And I'm too distraught to even thinking of rewriting that entire thing. :'[ But I like where this story is going so I'll continue it. Update for Mating Season coming soon I promise!

Shepard didn't waste any time going to the Normandy. There was something amiss about this mission. Something that had to do with her. She rubbed at her healing wounds as she entered the cockpit.

"Hey Commander." Joker said turning his chair to face her.

"Joker." She responded nodding to him.

"So what's the objective? Time to kick more slaver ass or quell some gang uprisings? I never get tired of seeing you shove that boot up the bad guys' asses." Shepard smirked at him. Somehow Joker always managed to brighten her day. Even when she felt like she was walking into a massive cluster fuck.

"Not this time. The council wants us to track down a rogue Spectre." Shepard said coming towards him and leaning against the Ensigns chair.

"Oooh top priority shit, huh?" the helmsman said twisting his face in mock excitement. "I can't say I like the idea of chasing _another _rogue Spectre across the galaxy."

"Me either." Shepard shook her head. "But I'm the councils bitch so it looks like we don't have much of a choice." Joker laughed. "By the way, we're going to have some company on this trip." Shepard said noting that EDI had detected someone at the airlock. Joker opened the door and Commander Vorik stepped into the ship.

"Commander Shepard." He said. "I know I am early, but I thought I should get to know your crew and the ship before my squad arrives." He glanced around the cockpit and down the bridge before returning his attention to the Commander. "If I may."

"Of course, Commander Vorik." Shepard said gesturing towards Joker. "That's our pilot, Joker. He has the best hands in the galaxy." Vorik stared at the smiling Commander for a moment wondering if the innuendo was deliberate. He decided it was.

"Hey." Joker said waving his 'talented' hands nonchalantly.

"I see." Vorik replied.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to Kelly. She likes aliens." Shepard said striding past the now slightly confused turian. He glanced back at the helmsman.

"Have fun." Joker said feeding the turian a shit eating smile. Vorik snorted and turned to follow his human guide.

"Jeff, I am worried about Shepard." EDI said once the two commanders were out of earshot.

"Why? She's fine." Joker said fiddling with the displays. He laughed manically when they changed from orange to purple.

"She has resisted contact with turians since we defeated the Reaper's. I do not believe that it is coincidence." The AI responded.

"Relax EDI, the Commander can handle herself." Joker said waving a hand at the AI's 'physical form'.

"If you believe so, Jeff." EDI said.

"Oooh fuchsia." Joker continued making the displays as gaudy as possible.

"You have a bar on your ship?" Commander Vorik asked staring at the counter that had been erected next to the kitchen.

"Yes, I do. And I make good use of it." Shepard responded rubbing the black countertop affectionately.

"I didn't realize you were so…casual when on missions." Vorik said straightening himself up as if to tower of his human counterpart.

"Turians have their ways of handling stress and human have theirs. There is no harm in having a few drinks when things are on the down low. However occasional those may be." Shepard replied staring the turian in the eye. She wasn't afraid of him. No matter how much bigger than her he was. She'd felled charging krogans, a disapproving turian wasn't going to faze her. "Don't worry. I've put an order in for some quality turian alcohol."

"Touché Commander." Vorik said smiling. "Speaking of which, is there an area where my men could spar if such a thing becomes necessary?" Vorik glanced around the mess area in search for a suitable spot.

"The cargo hold will do fine. I'll make sure the med station is well stocked, in case of any injuries." Shepard replied.

"Commander there are three turians waiting at the air lock. Should I let them in?" EDI chimed above their heads. Vorik stared at the ceiling in alarm.

"Please do, EDI." Shepard said smiling at the jumpy turian.

"Of course, Commander." EDI said and fell silent.

"Calm down Commander." Shepard said slapping his arm lightly. "That's EDI the ship's AI."

"An AI?" Vorik said whipping his head back down to all but gawk at the Commander.

"Yes. " Shepard replied. Vorik stared her down for a moment and then nodded. It wasn't worth questioning. If Shepard believed that the AI was trustworthy then he wasn't going to question it. The Commander was a sensible woman. "Come on. Introduce me to your squad, Vorik." Shepard said heading towards the elevator. Vorik followed without question.

Once all of the introductions were completed and everyone was aboard Shepard addressed her crew from her makeshift podium hovering above the galaxy map.

"As many of you may have noticed we have some new additions to the crew." Shepard said gesturing to the five turians that stood off to the left. "They are here to help us track down a rogue Spectre. As all of you know I don't have much luck when it comes to those. Hopefully this guy won't try to destroy the Citadel." Shepard smiled humorlessly. "Joker has plotted a course for Intai'sei where the Spectre was last sighted. Hopefully this will be an easy grab-and-go mission, but I doubt it. Everyone needs to stay on their toes…unless they already are." Shepard glanced towards the turians where they stared at her. A few humans coughed badly disguised giggles. "The turians are not to be bothered and if you antagonize them I will deal with you myself. I don't have time for your petty prejudices." Shepard pushed off the rail and descended.

"Commander." Shepard turned to face Cale. They had met not long after her defeat of the Reapers when Shepard hadn't been at her best. He had helped pull her out of a dark descent and they had been close ever since. He was a good man with a decent head on his shoulders and wicked scope. She'd been told by a few people, namely Kelly and Kasumi, that she was stupid for not accepting his offer to take her on a date. He was far from unattractive. What with his baby blues, nicely tanned complexion and shaggy hair that barely met regulations. The fact that he worked out every day didn't hurt either. But Shepard couldn't find it in herself to do it. He just didn't understand her. Not the way _he_ had.

"You know its Shepard to you Cale." Shepard said shaking his out stretched hand and banishing her thoughts with a smile. Cale laughed.

"I know, but when you're my boss it's hard to call you that." Shepard shook her head. "How about a quick drink?" Cale asked gesturing towards the elevator.

"Yea, that sounds good." Shepard said draping an arm over his shoulders.

A/N: Less boring shit next time I swear. Review and stuff :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: God I love this story.

Commander Vorik awoke to his omni-tool beeping. He sat up in his bunk and activated his omni-tool.

_Commander Vorik,_

_ You have a secondary assignment. The Spectre you are hunting was once involved, in a very personal way, with Commander Shepard. Watch her. Once she realizes who the Spectre is she is less likely to cooperate with our demands. Ensure that the Spectre is brought into our custody, even if you must go through Shepard. Your methods are not important. Do not fail._

_ Citadel Councilman Velarn _

Vorik read over the message a few times. So Shepard knew this Spectre. He wondered briefly why the council would assign her to the mission if they expected trouble, but decided it wasn't his business. The council had his reasons and he had his objective. He wasn't going to involve himself in the politics.

He shut his omni-tool down and lay back against his pillows. All he had to do was capture the Spectre. By any means necessary.

"Approaching Intai'sei." EDI's voice echoed through the crowded bridge. Shepard, Vorik and their respective squads were gathered around Joker's chair watching the planet grow larger through the view screens.

"Take us in easy, Joker." Shepard said from behind him. "The Council says that the inhabitants are cooperative, but we don't know if the Spectre has allies within the cities or not."

"Noted, Commander." Joker said tapping the controls on his now teal panel.

"Approaching Vessel, please identify yourself." A rather loud voice demanded as a grizzled looking man appeared on the main view screen. "This is Intai'sei Space Security. If you refuse to identify yourself we will open fire on your vessel. You have exactly one minute and counting to respond."

"I don't think we've ever had such a warm welcome before, Commander." Joker said peering back at her.

"Can it, Joker." Shepard replied with a smile. "Intai'sei Space Security, I am Commander Shepard of the SR2 Normandy. We're here on Council business requesting permission to land." Another man appeared on the view screen and handed a data pad to the first man. He read it over then handed it back to his counterpart.

"SR2 Normandy, you are cleared for landing. Please dock at bay 223. Thank you for cooperation and have a pleasant day." Shepard nodded and the screen turned back to Intai'sei.

"Everyone ready?" Shepard glanced back at the men around her. Her gaze met Vorik's for a moment and he stared at her as if he knew something she didn't. Shepard furrowed her brow but he broke the contact and regarded his squad before she could question him.

"We are ready, Shepard." Vorik said meeting her eyes once more. Shepard only nodded. She didn't really care all that much what Vorik thought he knew. She just wanted to get this mission over with and take some well-deserved down time.

"Approaching dock 223." EDI chimed overhead.

"Let's do this." Shepard said as the docking bridge connected with the Normandy's air lock.

"Right behind you Shepard." Vorik said. Shepard stared at him for a moment over her shoulder. _He_ used to say that. She shook her head. There's no way he could know about that. It was just a coincidence.

A/N: We've got some juicy stuff this time. Sorry this was such a short update. More soon though!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I swear I will get around to rewriting the second chapter of A Whole New Kind of Trouble II soon. But until then…

The Intai'sei space port was crowded. Vendors for ship parts, biotic amps and everything in between lined the walls and Shepard and her squad had to almost fight their way through the crowd of busy buyers. The turian with the blue face paint, whose name was Chorin, had almost gotten into a tussle with a batarian he had tripped over. Vorik put a quick stop to it before any punches could be thrown though. Shepard almost wished he hadn't. It would have been quite amusing to see that particular turian get his ass handed to him.

"Where are we headed?" Cale asked from Shepard's right. Shepard glanced at him momentarily out of the corner of her eye. He was a little nervous about the mission.

"First, the security captain. I want to know if this Spectre has caused any problems and if the captain might know of a location or if he has a ship docked. It's possible he's hiding out on it. If he isn't we'll contact the residential supervisor. Maybe he rented an apartment." Shepard glanced at Cale again. "Don't worry. We'll find him one way or another." Cale nodded, but still looked troubled.

"Commander Shepard." An asari said as Shepard and her team entered the security headquarters. "I am Captain Forla. Space Security informed me that you were here on council business." The blue woman smiled coldly as she spoke.

"Yes I am." Shepard took a seat in one of the chairs the asari gestured to. "I'm looking for a turian Spectre that we believe is on this planet."

"This individual may pose a threat to the security of your planet, Captain." Vorik chimed in over Shepard's head.

Forla frowned as she tapped away on her console. "A notable turian was sighted in the space port a few weeks ago. One of my officers said he seemed troubled. But he didn't disturb anything." Forla said as she read over the report.

Shepard nodded. "Do you know if he has a ship docked or if he may have rented a hotel room?" Forla consulted her console again.

"He did have a ship docked, but he requested that it be pick it up. Another turian by the name of Haron did so."

"Sergeant Haron?" Vorik asked. Forla nodded. "He works for C-sec." Vorik said addressing Shepard.

"He's a Spectre it isn't that farfetched that he would know someone in C-sec." Shepard replied.

"Yes, but someone he knows well enough to pick up a ship for him?" Vorik wasn't convinced, but he dropped the subject for the time being.

Forla cleared her throat as if she didn't have the time or caring for the two commanders conversation and then pulled up another page on her console. "I don't have any record of him checking in to a hotel which means that he has a private residence. You can check with the residential supervisor across the market if you wish to know more."

"Thank you." Shepard said and stood to leave.

"If you need anything else you can ask one of my officers." Forla called.

"Will do, Captain." Vorik replied before following behind his human counterpart.

The residential supervisor was surprisingly human. Shepard had assumed that since the security captain was asari most everyone else in a management position would be too. Then again, the space security guy had been human.

"Commander Shepard!" Shepard thought she felt her ears bleed as the shrill and strangely excited woman approached. Her name tag read Wendy, but Shepard thought something like Peppy would have been more appropriate.

"Yea, hi." Shepard said rubbing her ears.

"Oh it is so great to see you. I have been keeping your apartment vacant per your wishes and I can't wait for you to see it again." Shepard stared at the woman dumbfounded. She had an apartment? Somehow in all the shit that had happened in the past few years she had forgotten that. "It was recently renovated to keep it up to date." Wendy smiled like it was some big secret that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about.

"Okay…but that's not why I'm here." Shepard said feeling kind of embarrassed. Really lady? Right in front of all my colleagues.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed." Wendy's face fell and Shepard almost felt bad about not having the time to dedicate to seeing her 'new' apartment.

"It's fine. I need to know if any turians recently rented an apartment with council funds." Shepard said kind of getting tired of having to refer to the Spectre as such. Couldn't they at least of given her his damn name?

"Let me check, Commander." Wendy said tapping on her data pad. She highlighted a few names as she went down the list. "Wait, I didn't authorize this." She said and her eyebrows rose a few inches on her face. "Amanda!" Another woman approached from the service desk and she and Wendy argued in hushed tones. Shepard could feel the turians getting antsy behind her back.

"I'm very sorry for this inconvenience Shepard, but it seems that someone is renting your apartment." Wendy said finally looking something other than creepily chipper.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Amanda said. "But he said that he was a friend of yours and that you wouldn't mind if he stayed at your apartment for a little while." Wendy looked as if she wanted to slap the young woman. "He even had a picture of you and him, so I thought it would be okay." Amanda started to look more and more terrified as she spoke.

A picture? How many thousands of people had pictures with her? It wasn't a very helpful clue.

Shepard considered what direction she should take for a moment. "Wendy." Shepard said smiling. "I think I would like that tour of my apartment." The woman looked ecstatic.

"I'll just call and tell the current resident to vacate-…" Shepard grabbed the woman's arm as she began to walk towards the service desk.

"That won't be necessary. I would like to meet this man." Shepard felt her polite smile turn into a devilish smirk. "Face to face."

A/N: Ohhh Shepard has a creepy side. Can't wait for the next update. Gah!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this chapter is going to be rather interesting. :] By the way, it is a fact that Shepard has an apartment on Intai'sei. I have no idea what it looks like or what the planet is like so we'll just pretend that it's the way I described. And if I got it right then hell yea I'm intuitive like that! :D

Somehow Shepard had ended up with the penthouse suite. She wondered how she had managed to forget something like that as the elevator rose to the top floor. Oh yea, Reapers, saving the galaxy, shit like that tended to make people forget about penthouses no matter how nice they might be.

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse door. It was rather unassuming considering that inside a rogue Spectre was taking refuge.

"You need to stay here." Shepard said to Wendy. The woman handed Shepard the door key and pass code and stepped into the far corner of the elevator. "Smith, stay with her." The marine nodded and took up post at the door once everyone else had filed out.

"Johnson, Chorin, flank the door." Human and turian obeyed taking position with weapons ready. Shepard glanced at Vorik and he nodded. She fired up her omni-tool and slid the key into the doors lock then entered the pass code. The door slid open abruptly and nine weapons trained on whatever might be within. Shepard stepped forward and motioned for Cale and Vorik to follow behind her.

The apartment was empty, but signs of recent activity were everywhere. Multiple weapons cases lay about the living area. A red tinged turian, Sorlus, picked one up off the couch and investigated.

"Viper sniper rifle." He said holding the case up. Shepard stared at it for a moment. This was starting to sound familiar.

"Dextro military rations in the refrigerating unit." Vorik said over the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. "And a few empty packs in the trash container."

"The bed is unmade and the shower is still wet." McCormick, another human marine said from the bedroom doorway. His freckled face scrunched up as he frowned. "And there's something else, Commander."

Shepard followed the marine into the bedroom where he pointed at a picture laying on the bedside table. Shepard picked it up with trembling fingers. It was indeed a picture of herself…with Garrus.

"Oh God no." Shepard fought a panic attack as all the clues came together. Why Anderson couldn't tell her who the Spectre was, how it was personally tied to her, why her apartment was the one he chose to hide in, the viper case. Her entire world came crashing down around her.

"Shepard." Vorik dropped a hand on her shoulder and she spun around and out of his range with her pistol drawn. He held up his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Post surveillance. I'm going to report to the council." She crumpled the picture in her fist and all but ran out of the apartment.

A/N: Well this certainly is interesting isn't it :]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just so everyone is clear, I don't have any idea what's going to happen when I write either. So I'm just as anxious as you are to put my fingers to work and find out how Shepard reacts. Yay!

"How the fuck could you keep something like this from me?" Shepard leaned over her desk as she fed Anderson a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry Shepard. You know I wanted to warn you. I did the best I could without defying the council." Anderson didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"To hell with the council! You _know_ how things were between me and Garrus and you _know_ how it ended. I trusted you of all people with that information in hopes to _prevent _something like this." Shepard heard herself growl, but she was too angry to care that it was a habit she had picked up from the 'man' she _used_ to love.

"I know that Shepard. If I could have prevented it I would have. But the council felt that if you couldn't get over your personal issues then you were an unfit Spectre." Anderson shrugged as he spoke and Shepard felt herself wishing that she was speaking to him physically so she could wrap her hands around his throat.

"How many fucking times do I have to save the galaxy for you people to cut me some goddamn slack? There is one thing in this godforsaken universe that I did _not_ want to face. And this is it." Shepard had finally reached her breaking point. All these years she had put up with the political bullshit, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Shepard I'm-…"

"Don't fucking apologize to me Anderson. As of now I resign. You can find someone else to do your goddamn dirty work. Fuck the council, fuck the alliance and fuck you." With Anderson's shocked expression burned into her memory Shepard cut the link. She took a moment to seethe before going to tell her crew to join her or fuck off.

The ride up to CIC was possibly the longest she had ever taken. Her mind ran in a million different directions and offered her no answers or comfort. She was still livid when the doors opened and she stomped up to Joker's chair.

"So I take it that the meeting didn't go well." Joker said as Shepard's boots finally fell silent behind his chair.

"You have two choices, Joker. Join me or get the fuck up." Shepard didn't waste any of her precious breathe or patience playing nice.

"Whoa, what the hell Commander?" Joker threw his hands up.

"None of your goddamn business. Make a choice before I throw your crippled ass off my ship." Shepard stared at him without blinking for a good few seconds.

"You know I'd follow you anywhere, Commander." Joker replied dropping his hands into his lap and staring at the Commander warily.

"Good." Shepard said with a nod. "EDI tell the crew that if they have any love for the council or the alliance to scram before I decorate your walls with their gray matter." EDI was silent but Shepard could see crew member's omni-tools lighting up as EDI forwarded them the message.

"I'll be back soon. You better be here." Shepard said with a glare and then stomped out of the airlock.

Joker sat in his chair staring at the air lock door for a moment in shock. "Anderson fucked up." He said to no one in particular.

"Yes, I believe that he did." EDI replied.

When Shepard arrived back at her apartment no one spoke but everyone stared. EDI had forwarded the message to them as well then. Good girl. Even Vorik didn't say anything as she stalked past him, but he stared at her knowingly.

"Do you have something to fucking say, Rex?" Shepard knew that he probably wouldn't understand the insult, but it still felt damn good to her.

"No." He said in a voice that suggested what he really wanted to say was 'yes'. Shepard snorted and continued her rampage to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"You'll come back eventually you motherfucker." Shepard spoke into the empty room as she paced the carpet. "You always have a reason for the things you do. You knew they would send me after you." She stopped pacing for a moment and glared at the unmade bed as her rage boiled. "That's why you came here. To _my_ apartment. You're fucking with me." Shepard smirked in a way that would have frightened a krogan. "And I can't wait to fuck you, buddy."

A/N: Writing pissed off people is so fun. :3


	7. Authors Note

A/N:

I'm sorry that this is taking so long to complete, but it is coming along. I've written a rough draft for the next chapter and am editing it now. Soon I will update I swear. Forgive my neglect. I'm determined to find out how this ends though.

Keep reading and reviewing please. I can be contacted directly via email at xbamxheartagramx .

Thanks for reading!

Love always,

Bam


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for how late this update is.

Garrus didn't have to walk into the apartment complex to know that something was wrong. A glance at the receptionist through the glass doors told him everything that he needed to know. She was here. Garrus dropped the military rations he had just bought and walked as calmly as he could away from the building.

He told himself that it wasn't fear that made him turn tail and run. He just didn't have the time to dedicate to having his heart broken again. Or the pride to watch hers shatter.

He should have known that one day she would find him. He was living in her apartment after all. It wasn't all that farfetched a concept that one day she would come to claim it. He just didn't know where else to go. And he wasn't ready to forget.

Garrus was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of a human and turian soldier following a few steps behind him. It wasn't until he turned down an alley and the barrel of a pistol pressed against his lower back that he was drawn out of his thoughts.

"Well, well, well...The Commander is going to just going _love_ this." A pale human male spoke from behind him. "I think I'm going to get promoted."

"Save it, human. We're here for the Council not your Commander." A black skinned turian retorted.

How _stupid_ could he be? Letting his guard down even if he was terrified. Some Spectre he turned out to be. Garrus berated himself mentally for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't know you who you are and frankly I don't care, but it would be wise to release me and pretend we never met." Garrus spoke slowly over his shoulder.

The human barked a laugh and the turian snarled.

"You are a rogue Spectre the only place you're going is the C-sec holding cells." The turian growled menacingly. He grabbed Garrus' shoulder and flung him against the alley wall, forcing the barrel of his pistol under Garrus' chin.

"I should blow your brains out right here." The turian snarled. "You have dishonored not only your clan, but your race."

"I admire your loyalty, friend." Garrus said in an attempt to talk his race mate out of pulling the trigger. "But I have good reason for my actions here."

"Enlighten me." The turian bared his fangs angrily in Garrus' face. The fact that a member of his race would run like a coward pissed him off. But his suspicions of the turian's relationship with Commander Shepard enraged him.

"Hey man calm down. I wanna see what Commander Shepard is going to do with this steaming pile of crap." His human counterpart, whose uniform bore the name of 'Tanner', chimed in.

The turian whirled in anger, keeping his pistol buried under Garrus' jaw he fed the human a rude gesture. Tanner looked stunned.

"Taron, stand down." Commander Vorik appeared at the entrance to the alleyway. He strode calmly with his hands clasped behind his back until he met the trio. "Private Tanner, keep watch. If Commander Shepard shows warn me." Vorik addressed the only human present. Tanner looked like he wanted to protest but with a glance at Taron he quietly took up post at the mouth of the alley. Taron reluctantly removed his pistol from Garrus' jaw but he didn't holster it.

"Garrus Vakarian." Vorik said his mandibles flaring in a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Vorik." Garrus replied rubbing his chin tenderly. "I should have known the council would send their favorite dog after me." Vorik chuckled.

"I'm not the council's favorite dog anymore," Vorik paused and glanced at Garrus with a smile that could only be described as evil, "your ex-lover is." Garrus gaped slightly. He and Shepard had been careful to keep their relationship under wraps. Very few people besides Anderson and select Normandy crew members were even aware of what had transpired within Shepard's cabin. "Oh yes I know of your relationship with the infamous Commander Shepard and I have to say, Garrus, I'm disappointed. Your son would have made a fine addition to the turian military and perhaps the Spectres. But I see you have a chosen a much darker path."

Vorik paced calmly merely a foot away from Garrus. If he could just get his pistol out of its holster Vorik would be dead and he free. A glance at Taron revealed that the dark hued turian had no intention of giving Garrus the chance. His talons gripped his pistol tightly as if he was itching to put a bullet in Garrus' head.

"Your beloved Commander has had an unfortunate breakdown and is unfit to continue her role as a Spectre. Once you are in council custody I will ensure that she never works for so much as a security force again." Vorik smiled in a way that was almost unnatural. Garrus fumed silently. He was outnumbered here and the private guarding the alley hadn't so much as glanced back to see what was occurring. He sent a silent prayer to whoever might listen that he would somehow see tomorrow a free man.

"That's funny Vorik." Shepard said stepping around the mouth of the alley with her shotgun drawn. "'Cause I was thinking of ending your career," she fired and within the narrow alley Vorik had nowhere to hide from the barrage of ammunition that riddled his body, "permanently."

Well here it is. The long awaited next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Shepard's badassery.


End file.
